The present invention relates to character recognizing method and apparatus and, more particularly, to character recognizing method and apparatus capable of detecting a segmentation point of a character from a character line, thereby recognizing an individual character.
In a conventional apparatus of this type, a method is proposed in which upon recognition of a character line, an average pitch of one character is calculated and characters are segmented and recognized one by one from the character line in accordance with information about the average pitch.
In the above conventional character recognizing apparatus, however, each character is recognized on the basis of the average pitch. Therefore, if characters in a character line to be recognized are arranged at non-uniform pitches, detection is ended in the middle of a character. As a result, characters cannot be read or are erroneously read.